


Destiny

by darlingbatsy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: Booster's destiny was to be with Ted. The universe, however, seemed to disagree.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so i wrote this hella quickly to cure some writer's block and i didn't really edit it or anything so enjoy i guess

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Fuck avoiding sounding like a cliche; it really was not supposed to end like this. It had to be a fluke. There had to be something he could fix. But no, Rip wouldn’t let him. Michelle wouldn’t let him. Bea and Tora wouldn’t let him. That’s because they didn’t understand. They didn’t know what it was like to be in love. They didn’t know what it was like to be in love with Ted. 

Diana killing Max hadn’t fixed anything. Despite what he had told her, and told himself, it hadn’t fixed anything. What would, however, was completely off limits. He knew that. He knew that but it wasn’t going to stop him. None of his friend were going to either. Fuck what Rip was trying to drill into him. Fuck what Michelle was pleading. Fuck what Bea and Tora advised. He had to fix this. He had to. He had to.

Because if he didn’t, that shining ring in a little velvet box would go to waste. His future, his present, his past would mean nothing. The Gold is nothing without the Blue, he told himself. It’s what he kept telling himself as Rip physically restrained him. As he kept him from, in Rip’s eye’s, making a potentially drastic mistake. But to Booster, going back to save the love of his life couldn’t be further from that. To Booster, it’s what he had to do to keep breathing.


End file.
